superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans: Divide and Conquer Credits (2003)
"Divide and Conquer" Written by David Slack Directed by Ciro Nieli Producers Glen Murakami Linda M. Steiner Bruce Timm Associate Producer Kimberly A. Smith Series Story Editor David Slack Series Directors Michael Chang Ciro Nieli Alex Soto Theme Written and Produced by Andy Sturmer Performed by Puffy Amiyumi Courtesy of Bar/None Records/Epic Records Japan Inc. Music by Lolita Ritmanis Kristopher Carter Michael McCuistion Casting and Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Greg Cipes as Beast Boy Scott Menville as Robin Khary Payton as Cyborg Ron Perlman as Slade Tara Strong as Raven Hynden Walch as Starfire Dee Bradley Baker as Plasmus Based on DC Comic Characters Animation Timing Supervisor Tom McLaughlin Storyboard Kalvin Lee Rafael Rosado Alan Wan Character Design Jon Suzuki Glen Murakami Derrick Wyatt Prop Design Jay Hong Norm Ryang Director of Ink and Paint Geno DuBois Color Stylist Chris Hooten Mark-Up/Painter Eric Nordberg BG Key Design Cynthia G. Ignacio Hakjoon Kang BG Paint Kersti Myrberg Chu-Hui Song Animation Checking Jan Browning Eleanor Dahlen Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Shipping Jim Moore Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Film Editor Joe Gall Assistant Film Editor Illya Cano Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Brody Mark Keefer Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Re-Recording Facility DigiPost.TV Sound Effects Design Editorial DigiPost.TV Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. George Brooks Foley Artist Anthony Lingua Re-Recording Engineers Robert Hargreaves John K. Hegedes Music Mixers Mark Mattson Mako Sujishi Animation Services Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Layout Artists Jin Seok Park Jong-Geun Kim Animation Director Yoo-Won Paeng Animation Yungsoo Kim Dae-Sung Choi Bang-Won Lee Final Checker Yung-Ra Cho Digital Ink and Paint Kyung-Soo Kim Ok-Ja Yoo Camera Gang-Ok Kim Main Title Design Peter Girardi Glen Murakami Main Title by Funny Garbage Production Manager AJ Vargas Assistant Production Managers Finbarr O'Riordan Marlene Fenton Animation Coordinators Eric John Cookmeyer Rebecca Lau Production Administrators Michael Diaz Jackie Olsommer Mary Parkinson Amy E. Wagner Thommy Wojciechowski Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Recording Administrator Susan Chieco Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Business and Legal Affairs Dan Butler Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Development Consultant David Slack Production Management Andy Lewis Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network Sam Register Executive Producer Sander Schwartz This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2003 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved Dolby Surround I.A.S.T.E.-IA County of first publication United States of America Teen Titans and all related characters and elements are trademarks of DC Comics, Inc. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Television Animation An AOL Time Warner Company - www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:Kids WB!